


Whipped

by sunalso



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Laughter During Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU Post Series. Robbie + Daisy + whipped cream = the best sex a girl can get after a Costco trip.





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Thank you to Fierysky for being an amazing person and for making kink bingo so much fun this spring! :-D I appreciate everything you do to keep this tiny fandom trucking!

“For the last time, Daisy, I am not letting the Rider out ‘just a little’ so we can get a better place in line.”

Daisy glared at her boyfriend, then at the lines of people snaking back from the cash registers at Costco. “Fine.”

“It won’t take that long.”

She raised her brow. “Sucks to be you if it does.”

****

_Two Hours Later_

Daisy staggered into the apartment, carrying a package of 36 bottles of water. It thunked as she dropped it on the kitchen floor. Turning around, she found Robbie with only a single loaf of bread in his hands. “Seriously?”

“I didn’t want it to get squished.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. Then went back out to the car to get the soda. Robbie was earning himself dinner duty for the week at this rate. “Excuse me,” Daisy said, brushing by him with the pack of two dozen colas in her hands. He moved aside, and after she put the sodas down by the water, she turned to find him trying to carry everything else at the same time. “Here, let me help.”

“No, I’m good.” He stumbled into the kitchen and dumped everything on the counter. Daisy laughed and went to lock the car. Back in the house, Robbie had his head stuck in the fridge as he put the cold stuff away. Daisy watched his jeans stretch over his ass. “Are you planning on helping?” he grumped.

“Only because you asked so nicely.”

She grabbed the boxes of cereal, shoving them in the pantry, along with the giant container of cashews. Going back to the counter, she saw the end of a red can sticking out from under the pack of 22 dish cloths they’d gotten. She didn’t remember getting anything in a red can. She pulled at the can, and of course it turned out to be a three-pack of…whipped cream?

“You done?” Robbie asked, straightening up.

Daisy held up the package. “Did you get this?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? What are we going to do with this much whipped cream? How many pies do you think I’m making? Because I can tell you the answer. It’s zero.”

Robbie walked over and plucked the cans out of her hand. He ripped the plastic open and pulled out a can. His eyes slid to her as he set the others down and tossed the can he was still holding up, let it spin end over end, then caught it. “I was hoping for only one kind of pie.”

Heat flooded her belly. “Cherry pie?”

Robbie grinned and shook the can. “You’re going to need fewer clothes on.”

She pulled her shirt off over her head along with her sports bra. Robbie made an appreciative sound. Her shoes thudded on the floor as she kicked them off before peeling her jeans and panties off.

“So eager,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss her lips. “You taste delicious, but I bet we can do even better.” Pulling the lid off the can, he shook it one more time. “Tongue out.”

Daisy closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. There was the whoosh of the whipped cream can as Robbie squirted a line on it.

“Damn,” he said, voice hoarse. “That was a lot bigger of a turn on than I was expecting.”

“Kith?” she tried to ask with her tongue still sticking out. Robbie laughed, and his lips covered hers. The cream melted quickly as he stroked his tongue around her mouth, turning the kiss sweet. Her hands went to his chest, sliding over the leather of his jacket until she found the zipper. She lowered it and Robbie shrugged the coat down his arms, then broke the kiss.

“A little help?” he asked sheepishly.

Daisy giggled. Robbie had managed to pin his arms at the elbow with his coat. “Maybe,” she drawled. Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them in quick succession until she could push the sides apart. She scratched her nails lightly down over his bare chest and belly. Robbie groaned and his hips jerked towards her, the front of his jeans showing that he was ready for her.

She took the whipped cream can from his fingers. “My turn.”

Robbie’s eyes widened as she drew a line with the cream down his chest. “That’s freaking cold!”

“Too bad.” Daisy tilted her head to the side. “It’s like you got a racing stripe.”

Robbie looked heavenward. She bent down and licked up his chest, following the cream from his navel to his sternum. Robbie moaned. “Better?” she asked.

“Yeah, um, get me out of this thing.”

“No.”

“Daisy!”

She grabbed his belt. “I’m having too much fun.” Once the buckle was undone, she yanked his jeans and boxers down around his ankles, she stayed on her knees, admiring the hard length of his cock. She shook the whipped cream can and fisted his dick.

Robbie was staring down at her, wide eyed.

“It’s my favorite treat,” she said, giving him a lick.

“Fuck.”

“Not yet.”

“This isn’t fair.”

“Bite me.”

“How about I eat—” Robbie broke off and gasped as she sprayed cream onto the head of his cock. She admired her work, his dick looked delicious with its little cap. Giggling, she opened her mouth and sucked the tip of his dick in, swirling her tongue around and around to get all the whipped cream.  

Robbie jerked and moaned, but then cursed and yanked his cock back, spinning so his back was to her. “Get this freaking thing off me!”

With a snort, Daisy stood and dragged the jacket off his arms. He shrugged off his shirt and kicked off his jeans as fast as possible before turning towards her again. “You think you’re funny?” he asked, stepping forward and grabbing the whipped cream from her. “I’ll show you funny.”

Daisy shrieked and ran for the bedroom, Robbie following at a slower pace. She giggled as Robbie caught her about the waist and tossed her onto the bed. “I’m not doing the laundry if you spray that on me in here.”

Robbie sighed dramatically and flopped down beside her. “Damn.” He closed his eyes.

“I didn’t mean we couldn’t fool around.”

He gave an exaggerated snore.

“Robbie!”

She reached out to tickle him, but he exploded into action and rolled over her, pinning her hands. He ensconced himself between her legs. Grinning and holding up the whipped cream, he sprayed it on her nipples. It was cool and felt surprisingly good, she moaned, then screeched as Robbie closed his warm mouth over one. His head lifted up. “What was that?”

“It felt good!”

Robbie chuckled. “It sounded like you were being murdered.”

“I’ll show you murdered if you don’t get back to work.”

He raised a brow but returned to her chest to lick and tease her other nipple. She moaned and arched up. Shaking the can, Robbie lifted up enough to spray the cool cream on her wet nipple, which made her gasp, then returned to his expert teasing of it. Using her fingers, she played with the other side, humming in contentment.

He kissed his way over to the center of her chest, pecked her lips, and sat back, looking down at her pussy. The can rattled as he shook it.

“Robbie!” she yelled, but he was already moving and sprayed a line of cream down her cunt. “Oh my god that’s cold and I can’t believe you did that.”

“Yes you can.” His shoulders were shaking as he tried not to laugh.

“That is a dairy product on my girl parts.” She looked down her nose at him.

“Shower after.” He dove down to her pussy and lapped like a cat at her pussy. If she got an infection, she was going to murder him slowly with a spoon. Robbie wiggled his hands under her ass and lifted her hips towards his face. She was determined to not enjoy it too much, except it felt too good and—

Daisy moaned. “Fuck yeah, baby, just like that.” There was melted whipped cream running down uncomfortable places, but she didn’t care as Robbie lashed her clit with his tongue. Her belly tightened, and she put her hands on his head to keep him there. She humped against his face with abandon, and the muscle behind her knee ticked like crazy right before her orgasm took over.

She bit her lip and squeaked as the bliss overwhelmed her. When it started to pass, she closed her eyes and relaxed against the mattress. Robbie kissed her hip as she stretched and sighed.

There was a pause as he straightened. She ran her foot over his ass, loving the feel of his tight muscles. She cracked her eye open to sneak a peek at his arms, only to find him leaning over her with the whipped cream again.

“What-ack!”

Laughing, Robbie sprayed her belly. It looked like he was writing something, but it was hard to read with the way the cream puffed up. There was an arrow pointing down, and the first letter was a capital R.

Daisy made a face. “Did you write ‘Robbie’s pussy’ on me?” He grinned. “I am absolutely covered, better get licking.”

“I suppose I should—” He broke off as he bent over, but Daisy wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his wrist, yanked it out from under him and rolling them over, landing flat on top of him. “Damn, chica, that was smooth.”

She wiggled in delight, her body slick against his with the cream. “This is so gross, and I love it.”

“I think you just summed up our sex life.”

Daisy laughed. “Fair. That was fair.”

“Let me get in you. Maybe from behind?”

She sat up, took the can of whipped cream and tilted her head back to shoot some in her mouth as Robbie ran his fingers over her neck.

“Well?”

She nodded, dropped the can and moved on to her hands and knees beside him as she swallowed the cream. Robbie got to his knees, stroked his cock a few times in a distracting way, before shuffling behind her.

The can rattled as he shook it.

Daisy made a face at him over her shoulder. “Really?”

“You’re so cute when you look like you just sucked on a lemon.”

“You so are a lemon. I’m taking you back and exchanging you for a vibrator.”

“Who’ll keep you warm at night if you do that?”

Daisy whimpered as he sprayed a line of cream right down her spine. “I can get the same effect with an open fireplace.”

Robbie barked with laughter. “Fine. I’ll just…” He trailed off and used the end of the whipped cream to draw something that was two dots and a curved line on her butt.

“You put a smiley face on my ass.”

Robbie positioned his cock and slammed deep into her, making her moan. “I did. And you know I make your ass smile all the time.”

Daisy smushed her face against the pillow as Robbie thrust roughly in and out of her. Damn it felt good. And he did make her smile all the time. Life with him was so much better than she could have imagined. She wiggled a hand down and used her fingers on her clit, moaning. She was already close again, her thighs quivering as Robbi pistoned behind her, hitting just the right spot. Fucking him was also much better than she could have imagined.

Robbie’s hand smacked her rear where he’d sprayed the whipped cream, and instead of the usual noise, the sound was like dropping a soaked towel on the floor. Daisy shook with laughter, then howled as she came. The bed shuddered as she lost control of her power for a split second.

“Damn, Dais,” Robbie groaned. “I know it’s good when you make the earth move.” He was grunting and his fingers were digging into her hips.

She looked over her shoulder at him again. “I’m a ten on the Richter scale, baby, and you know it.” 

Robbie grinned, then gasped. His cock bucked, and he groaned loudly. He surged hard against her one last time, cursing, then pulled out and dropped to the bed beside her.

Daisy traced a finger through the whipped cream on his chest. “We look like we lost a pie fight with a clown.”

“Showering means we have to move.” Robbie pouted.

“If we stay here, we’ll adhere to the covers.”

Robbie put his hand over his heart with a flourish. “The things I do for you.”

Daisy sat up. The bedspread was a mess. “And it’s laundry time too.”

“Showering and laundry? What do you think this is? Boot camp?” He was still lying down, his eyelids now closed.

She poked his chest. “Drop and give me twenty, Reyes.”

He smiled. “Can you come that many times in a row?”

Daisy groaned, but then laughed. “What would I do without you?”

“Not have whipped cream in weird places?” He opened his eyes, and the corners crinkled as his smile widened.

Daisy bent and kissed him softly. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always loved and you can also find me on tumblr at [ @sunalsolove ](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com)


End file.
